mechanicafandomcom-20200214-history
Altmodes
Each robot can transform into a vehicle, tool or weapon platform. These alternate modes, or "altmodes" for short, are selected by the player from a list of three per class. Typically each class will have a wheeled, tracked, and flying or hovering mode. Some modes are "rideable," meaning that small robots may ride on or in them. Only small robots may ride other robots, since they are the same size as the Creators for whom the rideable robots were originally designed. Small Classes * Saboteur - Small, quick modes that add some ranged fighting ability to the saboteur. #Wheeled: Stealthcycle. This altmode is armed only with a pair of very small weapons, but it retains the saboteur's ability to cloak. This mode is rideable by a single small robot. #Tracked: Halftrack Jeep. Equipped with a wire-guided missile launcher, this altmode gives the saboteur the ability to snipe. This mode can be ridden by up to two small robots. #Aerial: VTOL. Lightly armed but highly maneuverable, the VTOL is able to hover and can drop powerful timed bombs. It has only a very small mount for forward-facing weapons, however. * Hacker - Each of the hacker's altmodes looks like a class of drone. The hacker can transform to move among drones without arousing suspicion. However, none of them are armed. #Wheeled: Unicycle drone. #Tracked: Bubblehead drone. #Aerial: Hunter-seeker drone. * Engineer - The engineer's altmodes enhance his repairing and defending capabilities. #Wheeled: Repair car. When deployed, this unarmed vehicle becomes an immobile repair station which automatically heals and refuels all friendly robots in a short radius. This mode is rideable by up to two small robots. #Tracked: Self-propelled turret. When deployed, this unarmed vehicle becomes an immobile turret with a 360-degree, high-precision, long-range laser, enabling the engineer to become a vital part of his own defense grid. #Aerial: Salvage helo. Able to collect dropped parts from the air, or drop off the lighter of the defensive emplacements that the engineer can fabricate. This greatly increases the speed at which the engineer can lay out the perimeter of a base, at the cost of not using the heavier emplacements. Medium Classes * Gunner - Fast and well-armed, the gunner's altmodes are just as dangerous as his robot mode. #Wheeled: 4WD - Not as well armored as the tank, but much faster, the 4WD is the "crazy jeep" common to every team-based FPS since Halo. The 4WD is armed with two small guns or one medium gun, and a large gun turret. This mode is rideable by up to two small robots, or up to four small robots if the large turret is omitted. #Tracked: Tank - The tank is armed with two small guns, one medium gun, and a very large gun turret. #Aerial: Combat VTOL - Armed with missiles and guns, the combat VTOL is the king of aerial combat. * Controller - Controller altmodes are distinguished by their bizarre, high-tech armament. #Wheeled: Beam Carrier - Beam carriers are sleek cars that mount a single weapon, a sustained beam that pushes what it hits backwards while injuring it. Beam carriers are deadly to melee combatants. They are rideable by up to two small robots. #Tracked: Tesla Tank - Tesla tanks deal fair damage, but more importantly they stun what they hit. However, a Tesla tank is unable to control what it hits; the lightning from its coil could go almost anywhere. Any enemies within the tank's radius are likely to be struck, the largest first. Tesla tanks are not rideable, for obvious reasons. #Aerial: Gravity Sled - A nimble but skittish hovercraft, the gravity sled is tricky to control but rewarding to master. It's fast, able to sideslip, and cross water. While mobile, it is armed only with a pair of small weapon mounts, but when it settles onto the ground and deploys, it can show its true power... everything within range of a deployed gravity sled with its artificial singularity activated is fixed in place, unable to move from the spot. While using its main weapon, gravity sleds are otherwise defenseless, so they are rideable by up to four small robots. * Myrmidon - Myrmidon altmodes combine basic ranged ability with deadly slashing attacks. #Wheeled: Speedcar - Lightning fast jousting attacks, utilizing cutting tools from buzzsaws to plasma blades, are the name of the game for the speedcar. It is otherwise armed with a pair of small lasers, and is the fastest of all medium altmodes. It is rideable by two lucky small robots. #Tracked: Drill Tank - Drill tanks have the unique ability to burrow into the ground and become nearly immune to damage until they reappear. When they do, they can make an attack with the huge drill on their prow. Apart from the drill they are only lightly armed, however. #Aerial: Ramming VTOL - Although it is armed only with unguided rockets, a ramming VTOL makes up for the lack with its specially reinforced nosecone, which enables it to make ramming attacks against targets on the ground or in the air. Large Classes * Guardian - Guardians remain nigh-indestructible in their altmodes, which are devoted to protecting their allies. #Wheeled: Truck - The truck is poorly armed, but very durable and reasonably fast. It can carry up to eight small robots and is unarmed. #Tracked: APC - The APC is quite slow compared to the other two guardian altmodes, but it is even more heavily armored and equipped with a medium turret. It can carry up to four small robots in complete safety. #Aerial: Transport VTOL - A transport VTOL can carry up to four small robots, but what distinguishes it is that it can also lift a single friendly robot of any size, even one which is disabled, with its magnetic cargo hoist. The transport VTOL is unarmed and only moderately armored. * Artillery - Artillery robots transform into the heaviest of weapons platforms. #Wheeled: Siege Gun - Siege guns move surprisingly fast, but their weapons are too large to fire on the move. To fire, they must deploy, becoming immobile with their weapon fixed in a narrow forward arc. The blast of a siege gun, however, carries destructive force like none other. Apart from their super weapon, siege guns are unarmed, and not very well armored. Siege guns are rideable by up to two small robots, who serve as its guards while it is deployed, due to it being vulnerable from the flanks. #Tracked: Super Tank - Super tanks are heavily armored, slow moving, and equipped with a massive turreted weapon and bristling with smaller guns. They are easy to hit with artillery due to their size and speed, but they're built to take it. About the only thing a super tank has to fear is a small robot, such as a saboteur, climbing on top of it inside the minimum range of its weapons. #Aerial: Hovertank - Hovertanks are the high tech version of the super tank. Difficult to control due to their great weight and "slippery" antigravity bubble, they are armed with a single armor-piercing fixed-forward weapon, and a few small weapons for self-defense. They have a unique ability to cross water and perform sideslips and other maneuvers otherwise impossible for tanks. Hovertanks are rideable by up to two small robots, useful for reaching locations across water. * Breaker - When breakers transform, they become fast, nigh-invulnerable vehicles. Breakers use their altmodes for two things: crushing their enemies, and moving quickly into range of an enemy so that they can transform and crush it some more. All breaker altmodes are equipped with a unique, specially reinforced prow; physical impacts from the front quarter do not harm transformed breakers. They are not otherwise armed. #Wheeled: Road Train - A road train is not very maneuverable, but with its great weight and speed, it has a devastating ram. It is rideable, and can carry up to six small robots in what can only be described as minimal comfort. Road trains are very slow when going uphill. #Tracked: Killdozer - Killdozers are distinguished by their good armor and their abilities to climb difficult terrain and plow through anything without slowing down. Killdozers are not rideable. #Aerial: Hoversled - Hoversleds are the fastest and most difficult to control of the breaker altmodes. They are equipped with afterburning jet engines that enable them to reach incredible speeds, at the cost of the ability to turn (although they can still sideslip) while afterburning. A ram at such a speed would be deadly to almost any robot. They are rideable by up to four brave small robots.